


Oh Brother, My Brother

by Shirosbluesamurai



Category: Daredevil (TV), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, MY BABIES, Matt cares I promise, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker and Matt Murdock, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Foggy Nelson, Protective Matt, Protective Tony Stark, i'm sorry the timelines are terrible, screw it everyone needs a hug, spiderman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-04-28 19:42:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14456391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirosbluesamurai/pseuds/Shirosbluesamurai
Summary: May finds out that Peter is Spiderman. She then alerts Matt, who takes Peter to live with him. Matt and Peter will have to learn each other's strengths, weaknesses, and everything in between. But what will happen when Tony Stark gets involved?





	1. Oh-Uh Petey's in Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> More chapters to come!

Aunt May was mad. Scratch that, mad isn’t even the tip of the freakin iceberg.

 

When Peter had gotten back from upstate he was ecstatic to see his suit in a bag on his bed. He had missed the suit and couldn’t wait to talk to Karen again. Peter started pulling the suit on.

 

“Finally,” Peter whispered.

 

Peter smiled under the mask and decided that he would go on patrol tonight. Peter yanked the mask off his face. Sadly, his spidey senses could not tell him that Aunt May was right behind him.

 

“What the fuck?” She yelled.

 

Peter spun to face her, now staring at his aunt’s face of pure horror and anger. “Aunt May,” Peter started “, It’s not what it looks like.” He put his hands up as slowly.

 

“Like hell, it’s not! Your Spider-Man!” She pointed a judgemental finger at him. Peter resisted the urge to tell his aunt that pointing was rude.

 

“Okay, so maybe it is what it looks like.” Peter nervously chuckled.

 

“Just go change and sit on the couch. And don’t you dare even think of running.”

 

Peter nodded grimly. He tugged off the suit, shoved it back into the paper bag, then trudged towards the couch. Peter plopped down on the couch and crossed his arms in a rebellious manner. He looked over at his aunt, who was still pacing in the hall. She pulled out her phone and angrily punched in a number. May brought it to her ear and started tapping her foot impatiently, waiting for the person to answer.  
May’s mysterious caller answered the phone and Peter turned as white as a sheet of paper when he heard Matt’s voice come on the line.

 

“No. Aunt May, hang up. Please, Matt will kill me!” She shot Peter a look that clearly stated ‘you did this to yourself’. May put the phone on speaker, and Peter flinched when he heard the voice on the other end of the line.

 

“Hello? May is that you?” Matt’s voice came through.

 

“Hey Matt, how’s it been honey?’ May asked sweetly as though this was a casual phone call.

 

“It’s-It’s great. Been getting lots of cases, winning most of them. How’s it going on your end? Is Peter doing okay?”

 

“Oh, Peter is just fine. Except for the fact that we have another vigilante in the house.” Aunt May cried out angrily. Yep, that’s it, Peter was screwed. He was a dead man walking. If May didn’t kill him, Matt would be more than happy to. Peter and May knew that Matt was the Devil of Hell’s Kitchen and Matt always ordered Peter to stay away from crime, no matter what. Meanwhile, Matt’s line had gone silent, which only made Peter more afraid of what was to come.

“Do you know which vigilante he is?”

 

“I’ll give you a hint. He swings around and has a big spider on his chest.”

 

“You’re joking.” Matt deadpanned.

 

“I wish I were Matt.” She said as she sent a glare in Peter’s direction. Peter winced and turned his gaze to the intriguing carpet.

 

“Where is he?” Matt asked calmly.

 

“He’s on the couch, do you want to talk to him?” May asked quietly as if Peter wouldn't be able to hear her.

 

“No, I’m coming over now to pick him up. Please get a bag ready for him to go.” Matt spoke. May gapped at the phone and Peter mirrored her expression. May turned the phone off speaker and pressed it to her ear. “Matt, you can’t just whisk him away so suddenly. We’ve talked about this.” May argued hopelessly. Whatever Matt said next made Aunt May reluctantly nod her head.

 

“I understand it’s not his choice but I hope you know he won’t go willingly.” She listened as Matt talked and wiped a hand over her tired face. Peter, who had been listening in on this conversation, had not liked anything he had heard.

  
“I’m not going with him.” He stated defiantly. May raised an eyebrow at him, but continue talking. She listened for a second before handing the phone to Peter.

 

“He wants to speak with you.” Peter took the phone with shaking hands and pressed it to his ear.

 

“He-hello?” Peter asked nervously.

 

“Peter.”

 

“He-hey Matt how’s it going?” He let out a meek laugh.

 

“Peter, I’m not going to beat around the bush with you. You are coming with me whether you like it or not.” Matt said sternly.

 

“But Matt-” Peter whined.

 

“Peter Benjamin Parker, I am not discussing this with you right now I will see you in 15 minutes. You will have a bag packed and you will be ready to go. Am I clear?” Ouch, the full name. That’s never a good sign.

 

“Yes, sir,” Peter said quietly as tears pricked his eyes.

 

“Alright Petey, I will see you soon, bye.”

 

With that Matt hung up and Peter turned off the phone. He handed it back to May and she patted his shoulder in a soothing manner.

 

“Well, you heard your brother, get your things together, he will be here soon.”


	2. And So It Begins...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt takes Peter home with him. Peter is not a happy camper.

Peter snatched a duffle bag out of his closet and started angrily packing it. He went through a mental checklist; laptop, books, phone, shirts, pants, sweatshirts, shoes, toiletries, underwear, spidey suit- Wait.. should he bring his suit? His hands faltered over the paper bag. He looked around as if there were hidden cameras and quickly shoved the bag along with his web shooters into his duffle, just in case.Peter zipped the duffle closed and threw it on his shoulder. He looked around his room sadly, he had no idea when he would be back if he was at all. Peter traced his fingers over the posters that hung on the walls and walked out of the room.

  
Aunt May was in the kitchen talking to a person who was wearing a nice black suit and round red glasses.

  
“Matt.” Peter thought. Peter almost ran up to him and gave him a giant hug, but he had self-control. “Remember,” Peter coached himself “, you are mad at him.”

  
Peter stoically walked into the kitchen and planted his feet next to Aunt May. Matt look in Peter’s direction and Peter felt himself immediately shrink away from Matt.

  
“Hey, Matt how you been doing? Hopefully good. I mean why wouldn’t you be good? You are the Devil of Hell's Kitchen. How are Karen and Foggy? They are good right, I heard things weren't too great between them and you. Shit, that was rude, wasn’t it? Sorry, anyways, did you know that I named my AI in the Spidey Suit Karen? I probably shouldn’t have told you that. Are you-”

  
“Peter stop rambling.” Matt put a hand on his shoulder. Peter shut his mouth and felt a blush rise on his face.

  
“We should get going soon. It’s almost night time and I have things to do.”

  
Peter gritted his teeth and balled his fists. “No.”

  
Matt raised his eyebrows at him and starting to take off his glasses. Matt folded them neatly before putting them in his pocket. Uh-Oh. That was never a good sign. There was an oncoming storm, and Peter was its main target.

  
“What do you mean ‘no’?” Matt asked, irritated.

  
“Matt I-I can’t go with you. I have a life here. My friends, Mr. Stark, being Spider-Man. I can’t just leave it all. You know how hard I’ve been working for this!” Peter heard his voice crack, which he decided to blame on puberty.

  
“Peter, I am going to explain this to you one time. Are you listening?” Matt inquired. Peter nodded stiffly, it didn’t matter if he gave a verbal answer or not. Matt would continue his speech until he won his case.

 

“Until further notice, Spiderman is over. I do not care about ‘Mr.Stark’ I’m assuming he is the one that got you into this mess. Peter didn’t respond, but that was enough of an answer for Matt. He was a child being scolded and he felt nothing but anger and helplessness.

“I am your legal guardian, as you know, and you are lucky I have let you live with Aunt May this long. Now say goodbye to your aunt and go outside. I have a taxi waiting by the front.”

  
“Yes, sir.” Peter’s eyes were wet when he looked at Aunt May. He wished she could save him from his misery. She shook her head as if to answer his question and put a hand on his cheek lovingly. Peter felt his heart break into two and he launched himself around his former caretaker. May wrapped her arms around him and Peter put his head on her shoulder like he used to.

  
“I will come and visit, and we will keep in contact. Alright, Peter? Matt will take care of you.” Her voice strained as she tried to keep herself together. Peter sniffed and dipped his head.

  
“I love you, Peter.”

  
“I love you too Aunt May.” Peter slowly let go of her and started heading out the door in sorrow.

“I’ll be right there, okay Peter?” Matt called to him. Peter didn’t respond, instead, he slammed the door behind him and walked to the car. The walk was silent and depressing. Peter rubbed his eyes. He was suddenly so tired. He walked out of the complex and towards a yellow taxi. He gave the drive a wave and slid into the back seat. He made small conversation with the driver until Matt showed up, and Peter grew silent. The backseat door opened and Matt hopped into the car. Peter decided that the mature thing to do would be to give Matt the silent treatment, usually, it lasted less than 10 minutes.

“Alright, you ready to go?” Matt asked in a fake cheery voice.

  
Peter buckled his seatbelt and looked out the window.

  
“I’ll take that as a yes. You don’t have to talk to me now, but we are having a discussion at home." Home… What a word to use in this situation. At the moment, Matt and Peter considered home to be very different things. Sure Peter loved Matt’s apartment and but right now, it was no home of his. The car ride was silent. Neither of them talked. It was uncomfortable and unfamiliar to both of them. Matt and Peter had never fought like this before. Sure they had little fights here and there, all siblings did, but this? This was foreign and unwanted.

20 minutes later the taxi pulled in front of Matt’s place. Matt stepped out and thanked the driver. Peter followed reluctantly.

“Hey Pete, put your stuff in your room and get situated. Meet me at the couch in 10.”

  
Peter walked over to his room which was right next to Matt’s. Peter always stayed in this room when he came over, but now, it was his permanent room. There was a double sized bed with a blue quilt on top of it sitting in the corner. The walls were gray and bricked with a few posters here and there. There was a dark mahogany desk sitting parallel to the bed where he kept his laptop and books. Finally, a drawer was pressed against the wall in front of his bed. Peter started to unpack and put everything where it was supposed to go. Shirts and sweatshirts in the top, pants, and shorts in the middle and anything else he had would go in the last drawer on the bottom. Peter left his suit in the duffle bag and slide it under his desk.

  
After Peter deemed himself officially unpacked he made his way to Matt’s brown leather couch where Matt was already waiting for him. Matt had changed out of his suit and was wearing sweatpants and a faded blue t-shirt with no glasses. Matt heard Peter coming and patted the couch next to him. Peter sat hesitantly.

  
“Peter, we need to discuss some important things right now.” Peter grumbled and pulled his legs onto the couch.

 

“Well, first of all, you’re going to drop the attitude or you’re going to regret it.”

 

“Yes, sir,” Peter said moodily. It was better to agree with Matt then argue.

  
“Well, for starters, let's discuss school.”

  
“Am I still going to go to Midtown High?” Peter held his breath. Matt’s eyes softened and he put a hand on Peter’s leg.

  
“Of course you are still going to go to Midtown High. Petey, I’m not trying to destroy your life.” Peter and Matt shared an awkward laugh.

  
“Matt?”

  
He hummed in response.

  
“Am I ever moving back in with Aunt May?”

  
“Aunt May and I have been discussing this for a while now. You were going to move in with me soon anyways. The Spiderman thing just… pushed the date up.” Matt explained carefully.

  
“Oh.”

  
“Speaking of which, let's move onto that. For now, Spider-Man is suspended.”

  
“No,” Peter shook his head, disbelievingly.

  
“Yes. Anyways-”

  
“Matt please you don’t understand-” Peter feel like he was in quicksand and he was sinking, fast.

  
“I am not debating this with you. Until you get proper training you are keeping your feet on the ground.” Matt was calm when he talked and it made Peter angry.

  
“No! I don’t care what you say! I am Spiderman! He is apart of me you-you can’t just take that away from me!” Peter had jumped onto his feet and was now screaming at Matt.

  
Matt walked away and Peter watched him go with his mouth hanging open. Matt never walked away from a conversation, ever. Unless…realization hit Peter like a brick and Peter ran after Matt and into his room. Matt was now standing by Peter’s bed with his hand in Peter’s duffle bag.

  
“No! Matt, please! Don’t take it!” At this point, Peter had tears streaming down his face and Matt didn’t care. Matt pulled out Peter’s suit and started walking to the chest where he kept his Daredevil suit. Peter made a desperate lunge for the suit and Matt grabbed Peter’s wrists, flinging him effortlessly over his shoulder.

  
“Peter, for your own good, don’t get up.” Matt continued to walk and unlocked his chest. Poor Peter cried as his brother took away a piece of him and locked it up tight. Tonight had been too stressful. He was tired and emotionally overworked. Matt walked over to Peter and picked him up. Peter screamed and twisted, trying to get out of Matt’s iron hold.

  
“Let me go!” Peter roared. “I hate you, I fucking hate you! I wish I never found out that we had the same mom. Fuck you and fuck everything you stand for!” Peter continued to struggle, Matt was silent as he walked to his room with Peter slung over his shoulder. Peter was pounding weakly against Matt’s back and his eyes were flooded with his tears.Matt dropped Peter onto his bed effortlessly and sat down next to him.Peter was sobbing and he turned his back to Matt. Peter pulled the covers over his head and Matt rubbed his back through the covers. At first, Peter squirmed away and told Matt not to touch him, but Matt continued the motion and Peter decided it wasn’t worth it.

Matt understood this was a long day, so he let Peter cry it out for as long as he needed to. After a half hour of non-stop crying, Matt crawled under the blanket and the two of them sat quietly for a few minutes. Peter’s breath was still ragged so Matt continued the gentle rubbing. Matt wouldn't push Peter to do anything he didn’t want to do. Besides, Peter always seeked his brother’s comfort when he was upset, Matt knew that. Alias, Matt was correct per usual. Peter slowly turned towards Matt and hesitantly scooted closer to him. Matt enveloped Peter in a hug and pulled his body closer to his own.  
Matt heard a small sigh come from Peter and he tightened his grip.

  
“I’m sorry that you aren’t happy right now.” Matt began quietly.

  
“I’m sorry about that too,” Peter replied.

  
Matt chuckled. “Always the sarcasm with you, huh?”

  
“Hey, Matt?”

  
“Hmm?”

  
“Can- Can I see Foggy and Karen? It’s- it’s been a while…” Matt contemplated, it was the least he could do.

 

“Of course Peter. How about we swing by Foggy’s office tomorrow?” Peter nodded and grinned.

  
“Thanks, Matt.” Peter yawned and buried his head in the pillow.

  
“Anything for you Peter,” Matt said faintly.


	3. Over Exertion is Fun!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt takes Peter to the gym and pushes him a little too hard.

Matt woke up to find his body curled around a smaller figure. He smiled and embraced Peter tightly. He loved his dear brother and would do anything to protect him. That included not letting him be Spider-Man until Matt could train him thoroughly. Matt got up carefully, as to not wake Peter, and slid out of bed. He put on his slippers that Peter got him for Christmas last year and headed to the kitchen to make coffee and breakfast.

Peter let out a yawn and nuzzled his face into the blanket. He peered around and found that Matt was gone. He sat up sleepily and let out a yawn. His arms stretched out and he heard a satisfying pop. Peter debated getting up and finding Matt, or staying in bed and letting Matt find him. After a whole 3 minutes of internal war, he decided to go with option one. Peter groggily got out of bed and headed to the kitchen.

“Mornin Pete.” Matt said as he set a plate down on the counter. Peter pulled out a chair and took a seat.  
“Hey, Matt.” Peter dug into the plate and wolfed it down in a matter of seconds.

Matt laughed “Someone’s hungry.” He sat next to Peter.

“So,” Peter said with a mouth full of food. “Wha’ aw we dowin’ towday?” He swallowed impolitely.

“Well, I was planning on taking you to the gym so we could start your training and then go to Foggy’s office. How does that sound? Peter what are you doi-”

Peter put a finger over Matt’s mouth and looked at him with eyes wider than saucers. Matt made a curious noise and grabbed Peter’s wrist, removing them from his lips.

“I am getting ready right now! I’ll be ready in 10 minutes!” Peter shot out of his chair and bolted to his room. Matt let out an amused sigh and stood up slowly.

“Guess I’m getting ready too.”

“Matt come on you said 10 minutes!” Matt heard Peter whine as he stood by the front door.

“Actually, I never said that you did.” Matt clarified with a smile. Both boys had gym bags in their hands. Matt’s bag had his boxing gloves, medical tape, two bottles of water, a workout outfit and shoes, and a hand towel. Peter’s bag was identical save for the boxing gloves and medical tape and he had his web shooters, just in case.

“Let’s hit the road, the gym is only 15 minutes away from here.” Matt opened the door for Peter and Peter leaped out with excitement. Matt smiled in amusement and shut the door behind him as he walked out. The car ride there was a comfortable silence.  
“Matt, can I ask you a question?” Peter asked uneasily.

“Shoot.”

“Why… Why did you give up Daredevil a while ago? You never told me or May...” Matt swallowed, he knew this question would come up.

“Well Peter, you see..” He sighed and took a deep breath. “I-I failed. I failed my city, I couldn’t keep it safe, couldn’t keep her safe.” Matt shuddered and took another breath. “It was hard to wear that mask, knowing what I’ve done in it, what I couldn’t do.” He faltered. “But, I snapped out of it. Now I’m more focused, and I’m doing great at the firm. Also, now I have you, you make me better Peter. And-- I refuse to let you die on the streets thinking I could have done something. I will not let you die. I can’t-I can’t lose anyone else.”

Peter stayed quiet for a few moments. Matt pulled into a lot of the gym.

“We’re here.” Matt stepped out of the car and grabbed his bag from the trunk. Peter followed his example and headed inside right behind Matt. Peter looked around the gym in awe. On the right side of the room, there were lockers and benches. On the left were equipment and punching bags while right smack in the middle of the gym was a ring. Peter and Matt both quickly changed and Matt got the equipment they needed. Matt cracked his fingers and stretched them in front of him.

“Let’s get started.”

“Step 1, always be aware of your surroundings, never be too focused on one thing.” Matt was walking around Peter who had a blindfold on and was standing in the middle of the ring with his hands up protectively.  
Matt threw a ball onto the other side of the ring and Peter turned to face it. Matt took the opportunity and swung a leg under Peter’s feet and Peter fell to the floor.  
“Get up,” Matt said coldly.

Peter sprung into a standing position and he has quickly knocked to the floor again. “Aw what the hell?” Peter groaned.

“Step 2, if your enemy can take advantage of you, they will. Get up.”

Peter stood up again with determination. He listened closely for any noise. He heard Matt’s footsteps but he held his position. Matt started running towards Peter and Peter attacked. Peter threw a punch and Matt dodged. Matt grabbed Peter’s waist and threw him to the floor.

“Step 3 think smartly. One wrong move and,” he paused unceremoniously. “You die. Get up.”

Peter groaned and stood.

“Take off the blindfold.” Peter gleefully ripped it off his face and threw it to the ground. Matt put his arms up as if he was getting ready to fight and Peter followed his example.

“Go.” As soon as Matt said that, they started to circle each other. When Peter grew impatient he lunged. Matt stayed put until Peter was close. He dodged Peter’s punch and grabbed his arm twisting it behind Peter’s back. Peter let out a cry, but Matt wasn’t done. He grabbed the previously discarded blindfold and wrapped it around Peter’s neck. Peter started choking, which caused him to freak out. His Spidey sense was going off the wall telling him to do something, anything at all.

“Stay calm, find a way out.” Matt held his position. Peter attempted to cough, but no avail. He grabbed the blindfold and desperately clawed at it. Matt held firmly.

“That won’t work, try something else.”

Peter gasped and twisted around so he was facing Matt, he tried kneeing Matt in the stomach but failed. Matt let go of the blindfold and defended himself. He caught the incoming knee and pushed Peter to the floor. Peter was gasping for air as he made a valiant effort to sit up. He sucked in large gulps of air. Matt stood standing patiently, waiting for Peter to regain his breath. If he was going to be Peter’s mentor, he had to show him, tough love.

“Step 4 your enemies will have tricks up their sleeves that you won’t know about until they hit you, be ready to endure them. Step 5 stay calm if you are panicking you cannot help yourself or others. Get up.”

“Matt-” Peter croaked.

“Get up now!” Matt said sharply. Peter looked at him in horror and slowly got to his feet. His breath was uneven and he could barely stand, good. This is when Matt could really start fighting.

“Go.”

Peter launched.

They went a few rounds, all ending with Peter on the floor. Matt had to say, Peter was getting better, even in the short time they had been working. Peter was thrown to the floor yet again when Matt decided that they should switch it up.

“Good, Peter. Get up.” They had been going for an hour and a half and he could tell Peter was exhausted. His form was lazy and his fighting became sluggish.

Get some water, then we will move on to the punching bag. You have 10 minutes go.” Peter nodded, stepping out of the ring and trudging over to his water. He collapsed onto the bench and rested his back against the cool lockers. Peter picked up his water bottle and took long sips. Peter sat there panting like a dog. Matt walked over with hand wrap, once Peter’s breath had slowed.

“Hold out your hands.” Peter did as he was told and Matt started wrapping his wrist. Once he finished Matt started walking towards the punching bags and motioned for Peter to follow. Matt started giving instructions.

“We will start easy 10 punches with each hand. You will do that once. After that, you will do 25 punches with each hand. You will repeat that twice. Finally, you will do 40 with each hand once. Try not to use your super strength. Clear?” Peter nodded and Matt moved to hold the back of the punching bag. He gave Peter the nod of approval and Peter began.

“Peter you are too tense, relax your shoulders.” Peter continued and did as Matt told him. He punched fiercely and finished his first rep of tens.

“Good, but remember to exhale with every punch. Start your next rep.” Peter, again did as he was told and started the punching. Matt hit Peter’s head roughly and Peter let out a growl as he grabbed his head.

“What the heck, Matt!”

“When you are punching keep your arm up so you can defend yourself or get ready to punch. Keep going.” Peter slowly returned to his punches and Matt continued to give him tips along with pushing him and moving the target.  
Peter was utterly exhausted when they finished, but Matt did not let him take a break. They walked over to the weights, or more specifically, the bench press.

“Now is the time to use you super strength. How much do you think you can take?”

Peter thought for a moment “30,000 pounds, I think.”

Matt considered this for a minute and walked into the back. Peter tapped his foot as he waited for Matt to appear. Matt came back a few minutes later with two identical little devices.

“What do those do?” He asked curiously.

“It can alter weight. If I put this on a weight I can add weight to it, or lower the weight. A… friend made them for me.”

“That is freakin’ awesome!”

Matt’s lips quirked up. “I know, now get under there.”

Peter obediently did as he was told and laid under the bar. Matt came back with 2 weights and put one on each side. He attached the devices to each side and Peter grasped the bar.

“Let’s start at 15,000 pounds,” Matt mumbled as he entered the numbers.

“Alright Peter, you are going to do 10 lifts with each weight I give you, you can start whenever you’re ready.”

Peter adjusted his grips and lifted the bar. This was easy work for him. He finished in less than a minute and gave Matt a smirk. “Light work.”

“Not for long.” Matt shot back semi-playfully. He raised it to 23,000 pounds. Peter began and the weight was heavier, but nothing he couldn’t handle. Matt raised it to 30,000 and Peter had to admit it was pretty heavy, but Peter was glad it was the last weight. Peter finished and felt accomplished and proud. He started to sit up, but Matt was increasing the weight.

“Matt,” Peter asked nervously. “What are you doing?”

“Peter, what’s does it look like I’m doing?” Matt shot him a look.

“How much?” Peter asked meekly.

“Not telling you until you get those 10 done.”

Peter grabbed the bar again and went to lift it. Dread filled him when he found that it was extremely heavy. “Matt I can’t do this.”

“Yes you can, and you will.”

“Matt please.”

“Peter you are not leaving that seat until you do 10 consecutive bench presses with that weight,” Matt told him sternly.

Peter let out a shaky breath and pushed up with all his strength. It was so heavy that Peter’s arms were shaking from the strain. He bent them in an attempt to bring it to his chest and the bar almost dropped onto him.

“Matt I-”

“Up.”

Peter huffed and pushed it back up, wheezing along the way. His feet came off the ground in an effort and Matt ended up standing on them.

“Down.”

Peter’s arms dropped.

“Control Peter! If you drop the weight you are restarting! Up!”

Peter thought he would collapse. They continued this process of Matt’s downs and ups and Peter’s irritated noises. When they got to eight Peter was officially done. He was tired and sweating profusely.

“Up.”

“Matt, I can’t. I can’t do anymore.”

“Peter, you will finish these or I will make you sprint for an hour straight and then do conditioning nonstop. Which is worse?”

Peter just shook his head, not liking either option.

“Up!”

Peter pushed and let out a scream. His arms shook from the exertion.

“Down.”

Peter tried control, but he had little energy left. “Matt, I can’t breath.” Peter struggled.

“Yes, you can, up. One more Petey you can do it.”

Frustrated and tired tears leaked from Peter’s eyes as he pushed up and set the weight on the bar. Peter ran from the seat and sat on the floor near Matt. He had a hand over his heart and his eyes were dilated. Matt gently pulled Peter’s knees to his chest and pushed Peter’s head between his knees. He crossed Peter’s hands over his head and let him breathe it out for a few minutes. After minutes of listening to Peter’s heartbeat, it slowed down and Matt began to talk.

“Peter, I am ready proud of you. You did really well today. If you keep training this hard you will be back on the streets in a few months. You bench pressed 40,000 pounds. I know you are not used to pushing yourself beyond your breaking point, but with me, you will end up doing that a lot.”

“Thanks, Matt.” He hears Peter mumbled.

“Now, go hit the showers and change. I told Foggy and Karen we would have a late lunch with him in twenty minutes.”

That brightened Peter up and he happily [but very sorely] walked to the showers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The pounds that Matt put in was an overall weight and not that amount per side. And yes, Matt can drive.


	4. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been a long time since Peter has saw Karen and Foggy.

Peter jumped into Foggy’s awaiting arms when he saw him.

“Peter, it’s been too long!” Foggy exclaimed.

“I know! Someone- “ He looked at Matt. “Hasn’t invited me over recently.”

He climbed out of Foggy’s arms and gave Karen a slightly more controlled hug. Once they had all exchanged hugs they sat in a booth.

“So Peter, how long are you staying with Matt,” Foggy asked with a grin. Peter’s smile slightly dropped.

“Um actually Foggy, I am staying with Matt… forever, or until I go to college or something.”  
Karen and Foggy looked shocked and glanced in Matt’s direction. Matt took a long sip of coffee before answering the unspoken question.

“Peter did something he wasn’t supposed to be doing and he got in trouble for it. I decided it was time he comes to live with me.”

Peter crossed his arms and looked out the window, this was still a semi-sensitive topic that neither of them liked to discuss.

“What did you do Peter?” Karen asked sympathetically. Peter didn’t answer, he knew they both would disapprove, they weren’t even a fan of Matt going out. Matt leaned in and lowered his voice.

“Peter is a certain web-slinger that hangs around Manhattan.” Foggy and Karen eyes widened and Karen threw a hand over her mouth.

“No,” She whispered disbelievingly.

“I don’t understand why this is such a bad thing. I’m protecting the little guy and saving people! Why can’t I make you guys proud?” Peter whispered angrily. Karen reached across the table and stroked Peter’s cheek.

“Peter, we have always been proud of you. Being Spider-Man is dangerous, we just don’t want you to get hurt, or worse.” They all knew what ‘worse’ was. When their food arrived and they ate in silence. Foggy was staring at Peter with protectiveness in his eyes and Karen had bore two holes into Matt’s head by glaring at him. They finished eating and split the bill before standing up and heading outside. On their way out Karen grabbed Matt and pulled him aside.

“Please tell me you’re not letting him go out.”

Matt smiled at her. “Of course not, not until he is properly trained.”

Karen pursed her and gave a stiff nod. “Matt, that answer will not last forever.”

He grimaced “,I know.” They walked out and said their final goodbyes before headed to their respective cars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry this chapter is so short!


	5. Mr. Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter runs into Mr. Stark after school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry this chapter took so long to update! I kept changing how I wanted this chapter to go, but here it is!

A few weeks had gone by and Peter was getting better and better at fighting. In Matt’s opinion, he still needed months of training, but he was getting there. When Peter went back to school he had to sadly explain to Ned that Ned couldn’t come over anymore. There was also the Tony Stark issue. Matt had forbid Peter to talk to Mr. Stark. Something about being a bad influence. It was getting harder to resist Mr. Stark and Happy when he got phone calls and text messages every minute from them. He missed his mentor and the man that pretended not to care about him (even though he did).

Peter was happy because he had a two-week break coming up and that meant more training, which meant he was closer to putting on the mask. When school got out, Peter sprinted out the gates. 

“Peter Parker!” 

Peter froze and looked towards the voice. There stood Tony and Happy, looking extremely pissed off. Peter’s face broke into a large grin and he ran towards them. 

“Mr. Stark! Happy! It’s been so long!”

“Yea, it has. Where have you been, Kid? We’ve been calling you for weeks!” Tony practically growled. Peter laughed uncomfortably. 

“Actually Mr. Stark, that’s a funny story…” Peter mumbled and rubbed the back of his neck. 

“Peter!”

Peter looked up and saw Foggy angrily walking towards him. Uh-Oh.

“Foggy, hey! I was actually just making my way to your car when I got stopped. Meet Mr. Stark and Happy,” Peter moved to stand next to Foggy.

“Oh, I’ve heard all about you,” Foggy said bitterly. Tony crossed his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow.

“And who are you?” 

Foggy smiled fakely. “Foggy Nelson, not at your service. Now, Mr. Stark, I will say this once and once alone, stay away from Peter. Peter’s guardian does not want your presence around Peter. If you fail to follow these simple requests, you will find yourself in a lawsuit. Am I clear?” Peter glared at Foggy and huffed. 

Tony smiled sweetly. “What do you mean? Aunt May loves me!”

Peter looked at his shoes. “Actually, Mr. Stark, Aunt May isn’t my legal guardian.”

Tony gapped like a fish. “Then who is?”

“I am sorry Mr. Stark, but we must be going. Come on Peter,” Foggy said as he walked towards his car. 

“No, actually you will not be leaving just yet, foggy mirror. I would love to meet this guardian. And if I do not meet this guardian, how will I know that you are not just kidnapping him? He will be coming with me for now, and his guardian—whoever that might be— can come pick him up at my tower.” Stark’s eyes gleamed as he begged the other to challenge him. Unfortunately, he did not know that he was facing a lawyer.

“Mr. Stark, unfortunately for you, that would be kidnapping.” Foggy smiled. “And I have permission from his guardian to drive him home. Thank you for the concern. I truly appreciate how much you care about Peter. Let’s go Peter.”

“No.I’m not going with you,” Peter crossed his arms and moved to stand next to Tony. “I can’t. I tried following Matt’s rules. I tried ignoring my old life and I just- I just can’t anymore, okay?”

“Peter,” Foggy sighed and ran a hand over his face. “Your brother will not be happy with this decision.”

Peter gulped. “, I don’t-” He cleared his throat. “I don’t care.”

Foggy sighed again and nodded. “I will call your brother when I get home.” 

Peter smiled and gave a thank you before Foggy left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments! They help me shape my writing and ideas!


	6. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt finds out that Peter went with Tony, and he is not happy. Matt and Tony have a lot to discuss.

“Mr. Stark! How has upstate been?” Peter asked eagerly. Tony smiled at him softly, as they both entered the tower.

“Oh, things have been great! Pepper and I are finalizing our marriage plans. I have upgraded Friday and the security system for the tower. And-” He paused. “What about you? Where have you been, kid?”

Peter frowned at the question but explained the whole story to Tony. He started with how Aunt May found out and then told his legal guardian and brother, Matt. Then how Matt took the suit away from him and makes him train rigorously to earn it back. And finally, how he made Peter cut off connections with Tony.

“Jeez Kid, this guy sounds harsh. How does he know how to train you?” Tony inquired. Peter turned bright red and started mumbling excuses about how Matt’s dad was a boxer, and before he turned blind he would-

“Wait… this jerkface is blind?” Tony demanded. 

“Um, yes? It doesn’t matter though! He is uh… really good with his surroundings!” Peter reassured him. Tony didn’t look to convinced, but he let it slide.

“Hey! Do you want to help me work on some new nanotech that I’ve been playing with?” Tony asked. Peter beamed and ran to the lab. 

“I will take that as a yes.” He smiled and walked after the boy he had missed so much. 

Matt was pissed. He was having a fairly lovely day when Foggy called, and told him that Peter was with Tony. He yelled at Foggy as steam came from his ears. Of course, he didn’t blame Foggy, not really anyway. This must have been Stark’s fault somehow. So, Matt called a cab and made his way to the tower.

“Sir, I am sorry to intrude, but there is someone waiting at the front entrance,” Friday announced over the speaker. Tony looked up from what he was working on with Peter.

“Who is it?”

“His name is Matthew Murdock, Sir.” 

Peter turned white. Tony smiled “, Let him in Friday, we will meet him in the common room.”

“Yes, Sir.”

Tony turned towards Peter and gently laughed. “You okay, kid? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” 

Peter looked at Tony and swallowed “, I have. The ghost is me. I’m dead, Mr. Stark.”

Tony laughed again and clapped a hand on Peter’s shoulder. “You’ll be fine. Now, let's go. We don’t want to keep your brother waiting, do we?” 

Peter nodded numbly and followed Tony towards his doom. They entered the common room and there stood Matt, looking mad and impatient. Peter walked towards Matt with his head hung low.

“Hi,” Peter mumbled. 

“Peter, I do not have the self-control to talk to you right now. You will take a cab and go home. If you go anywhere else, I swear to God your punishment will be even worse than it already is. I will meet you at home; I need to speak with Stark.” Matt said menacingly and pointed to the direction he had come from. 

“Yes, sir,” Peter sulked out the door and threw one last glance towards Tony. Tony smiled at him reassuringly. 

“Have a seat, Matt,” Tony said politely as he sat in a chair across from Matt. Matt glared in Tony’s direction, yet sat in a chair stationed across from Tony. 

“I want you to stay away from my brother,” Matt said abruptly.

“Ah, straight to the point I see. Matt listen, I want what’s best for Peter, and you obviously want what’s best for Peter. I just don’t think this is the best… let’s say, course of action.” 

Matt cocked an eyebrow “, you think I don’t know what’s best for my brother?” 

“I am just saying that I have spent a lot of time with the kid. He gets attached pretty easily. You can’t rip him away from something you don’t approve of, “ Tony argued.

“What do you know about my brother?” Matt hissed. “Peter has been through so much shit! And you can’t just act all la-di-da around him! You thrust him into the superhero world, and whenever he puts on that suit he is in constant danger. If he gets hurt, that’s on you!” Matt stood to his feet while his hands balled into fists. 

“My fault? Oh, this is my fault? Peter started being Spiderman before I was even in the picture! I helped him, gave him a new suit, and protected him! Where were you? I tried to bench him once and he almost died because of it!” Tony yelled back and also rose.

“What do you mean?” Matt’s voice went dead quiet.

“He-he didn’t tell you?” Tony was taken aback. 

“Didn’t tell me what?”

“Peter-he went after Toomes. Toomes was a really bad dude selling illegal alien weapons. Toomes went after my plane, which had alien artifacts boarded in it, and Peter went to stop him. Peter never told me the specifics, but somehow the plane crashed into the beach. Toomes was angry and tried to kill Peter.” Tony explained. “And that damn kid, even though he was hurt, he still tried to warn Toomes that his alien wings would explode. They did end up exploding, and your brother ran into the fire to save Toomes’ life.” Matt sat down again and put his face in his hands. “Peter, Oh God.”

“Your brother is a hero through and through. You can’t take that away from him.” Tony sat down next to Matt.

“And where were you? Why weren’t you there?” Matt asked.

“I was upstate. If I knew that would have happened I would have been there.”

“That is why I want Peter away from you and this part of his life. He is more safe with me,” Matt argued yet again.

“You can’t guarantee that. One day Peter is going to snap and it going to get hurt because he was hiding something from you.” 

Matt was silent. Then he nodded and sighed deeply. “I am,” he took a deep breath. “I am willing to make an arrangement with you.”

Tony beamed and Matt continued “, there are conditions. While he is with you, he is Peter one hundred percent of the time. He will not be put in danger in any way, and I expect him to train with you. And if he ever comes to you without me letting you know beforehand, you are to immediately send him home. If any of these rules are broken even once, Peter will not be coming back into your care. Am I clear?”

“Crystal. Thanks, Matt, this will really mean a lot to him. When do I get him?”

“That is to be determined depending on Peter’s schedule. We will start slow, and ease our way into things.” 

They both stood and Tony reached to shake his hand. Matt stared and pretended he didn’t know that the hand was there. Tony jumped and laughed loosely. 

“Sorry about that.” 

“About what?” Matt inquired.

“I put my… you know what? It doesn’t matter.”

“I will be in touch,” Matt said and walked out the door. Tony would be lying if he said he didn’t have a dance party that night to celebrate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment below! Comments can help me decide which way the story will go and give ideas for later chapters!


	7. Living the Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter freaks out. Matt loves his brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it took me forever and a day to update! Finals are FINALLY over and I will hopefully be posting more now that I am on summer break!

Peter waited anxiously for his brother to get home. This was definitely going to put a hold on his progress towards Spider-Man. He sighed and looked at the door again. Nothing. Peter couldn’t handle the wait; it made his Spidey senses go nuts, and that always caused a massive headache. He rubbed his temples and lay down on the couch. Before he knew it, his eyes were sliding shut and he was asleep.

Matt got home and shut the door as quietly as he could behind him. He walked across the room towards his bedroom when he heard soft snores coming from the couch. He walked to where Peter was sleeping and smiled softly.

“What am I gonna do with you kiddo?”

Matt gently picked Peter up and took him to his bedroom. He set him on the bed and stroked his head lightly. 

“We will talk in the morning. We have both had a stressful day. Goodnight Peter.”

 

Peter yawned and stretched his arms over his head. How did he get in his bed?

Matt. Peter felt a sense of dread. He fell back into his bed and groaned. This talked was going to be fun. He took a deep breath. 

“You can do it, Peter, it’s just Matt, “ he encouraged himself. Peter stood from his bed and walked towards the kitchen. Alas, Matt was already awake and making pancakes. Matt smiled at him.

“Hey Pete, come help me.”

"This is a trap, this is a trap," Peter thought. He walked over hesitantly. Matt handed him a spoon and he started to stir the pancake mix.

“So, I talked to Stark yesterday after I sent you home,” Matt said casually.

“Oh? And how did it go?” 

"This is a trap and I am falling right into it." Peter thought again.

“Well, actually. Stark had some pretty important things to say.” 

Peter nearly dropped the bowl. “You has a civil conversation with him?”

Matt nodded. “We have agreed on terms regarding you.”

“May I ask what they are?” Peter tried to keep his voice level.

“We have agreed that he can help your Spider-Man training and has better resources for your science interests. You are going to be allowed to go over there whenever the three of us schedule it. Of course, there will be regulations—“ 

Peter dropped the bowl and jumped into Matt’s hands. 

“Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!!” 

Matt laughed and hugged Peter back “, Anything for you kiddo.”

 

2 Weeks later… 

The break had been awesome. Peter spent a lot of time with Stark in the labs but had also been training with Matt daily. It was nice to have both of them in his life. He also saw Aunt May at least twice a week for dinner. They chatted over dinner about life and Peter’s whole situation.

“Hey! Just because you have two parental figures in your life doesn’t mean you can leave me out of the equation!” May warned playfully.

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” Peter grinned.

He was sad that the break was over because he had to go back to school. The break had been like his best dream and school… well, school was not. He adjusted his backpack and look at Matt. Matt smiled at Peter and clapped a hand on his shoulder “Good luck out there. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” 

Peter rolled his eyes and smirked, " If it helps you sleep at night.” 

Matt smacked the back of his head, making Peter squawk. “Just go to school.”

Peter nodded even though Matt couldn’t see it, and ran out the front door. Foggy was waiting there in his car and waved when he saw Peter.

“Let’s go Slowpoke! We’re gonna be late!” Foggy yelled. Peter got in the car and they drove off.


	8. School Sucks!

School sucks. 

Any sane person would tell you that. Peter almost got to his English class without being shoved against a locker or being insulted, but alas Flash Thompson existed.

“Hey, Penis! How was your break as Stark’s boy toy? I hope he pays you well!” Flash joked. His friends laughed but Peter just rolled his eyes and walked a little faster.

“Hey, Penis!” Flash yelled and shoved him against a locker. “Look at me when I talk to you.”

Peter glared at him “, Just lemme go, Flash.” 

Flash laughed and pressed harder. “Now, now Parker. What’s the magic word?” 

Peter huffed. “Please.” 

Flash laughed again and smirked “, That's not the magic word, Parker.” 

By now a crowd had formed. Great, first day and people were already laughing at him. Peter growled but looked away. He prayed that someone was on their way to save him from this mess.

“No.”

That only made Flash’s smile brighter. “Aw, come on, say it.”

“That is enough Mr. Thompson!” Ms. Knettle cried angrily. Peter sighed in relief. Flash glared at the teacher for a moment before a smile replaced it. “Aw come on Ms. Knettle, we were just having some fun!”

Ms. Knettle adjusted her glasses and huffed a laugh. “Just go to class before I give you detention, all of you, now!”

With that, the students quickly dispersed leaving Peter alone with the teacher. She smiled at him like a concerned mom. “Are you okay, honey?”

Peter nodded and smiled back. “Yes, Ms. Knettle. Thanks for the save.”

They both shared a laugh. “Anytime Peter, anytime. Now, go to class. You don’t want to be late on the first day back from break, do you?”

Peter shook his head and ran to class. 

 

The next few days of school were uneventful but Peter had a headache that refused to go away. He was pretty sure it was just his spidey senses going awol, but he wasn’t sure why. Peter was excited for his next class, which was History. Today they were starting the ‘Modern Era of Heroes’ unit. Peter was an expert on this since, you know, he fought with and against the best and was friends with some of them too. He basically ran into the class and sat in his seat next to Ned, who looked equally excited. 

“Good morning, Class,” Mr. Bolker said. “Today, we will be starting our next unit: the ‘Modern Era of Heroes’. “

The class cheered. 

“Can anyone name a hero?” Mr. Bolker asked.

“Iron Man!”

“Captain America!”

“Black Widow!”

“Spiderman!”

The list went on and on. Mr. Bolker laughed and put up a hand, silencing the class.

“That is enough, class. We will start this unit on the Sokovia Accords. Can anyone tell me what that is?”

Multiple hands shot up.

“Ned, please explain.”

“The Sokovia Accords are a set of legal documents designed to regulate the activities of superheroes. The government decides when and what the heroes can act on.” Ned stated proudly.

“Very good. Next week we will be holding a debate. Each of you will be assigned a side, and you must work with your team to either Pro or Con the Accords. I am expecting you to research into this and learn about this.”

The class was buzzing with excitement. Mr. Bolker divided the rooms into two teams. Ned ended up on Pro, and Peter on Con. He gulped. Peter raised his hand meekly. “Mr. Bolker is there any way you can switch me to Pro?”

“Peter, you will learn the art of debating both sides. Even if you don’t look at it from the con, you will debate it.” 

Peter laughed nervously. “O-Okay, If you say so.” 

Mr. Stark was going to be so pissed. Although he and Cap were trying to get on better terms, it wasn’t even close to perfect. It was still a sensitive topic for Tony. He lost one of his best friends to the man who murdered his parents; that struck a chord too close to his heart. Peter rubbed his temples and dropped his head onto the desk. His head was killing him more than usual. He just wanted to go home. He raised his hand again.

“Mr. Bolker, may I go to the Nurse, please? I’m not feeling so hot.” He murmured.

“Of course, Peter. Take your things with you.” 

Peter nodded and trudged out of the room. He walked into the Nurse’s office and called Matt.


	9. Sensory Overload

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets a sensory overload and Matt helps him through it.

Peter’s phone rang twice before Matt answered.

“Hey Peter. What’s up? Aren’t you in school right now?”

“Matt, can you please have Foggy come pick me up. My head it killing me.”

“Of course, I will be home when you get there. He will be there in 15, okay?” Matt asked, clearly concerned. Peter nodded and turned off his phone. His head was slowly getting worse, and Peter refused to have a meltdown at school. 

The 15 minutes were agonizingly slow. When Foggy showed up Peter could have cried in relief, if his eyes weren’t screwed shut and his jaw wasn’t locked tight. Foggy signed Peter out and lightly grabbed him by the shoulders.

“Come on, Peter. You are doing so good. You can make it.” Foggy whispered. Peter looked at him and Foggy felt his heart break when he saw a tear slip out of Peter’s eye. Peter nodded slightly. He steered Peter towards the door and loaded him in the car. 

Foggy drove as fast and smoothly as he could. They finally got to Matt’s apartment, and Foggy practically carried Peter to the front door. Peter was taking deep, long, shaky breaths. Matt flung the door open and took Peter from Foggy’s arms. He gave Foggy a nod of appreciation and then Foggy left, shutting the door behind him. 

As soon as the door closed, Peter screamed in pain and collapsed on to the floor. Matt followed suite. He set his hands on Peter’s cheeks. “Peter what’s wrong? Talk to me. I can’t help you if I don’t know what's wrong.”

Peter gasped. “I don’t kn-n-now. Spidey- Spidey senses. Going crazy.” Matt tried moving Peter, but this caused a loud yelp to come from Peter, so he stopped.

“Matt.” Peter wheezed. “Matt it hurts. My head- it won’t stop! It-” A sob escaped Peter’s lips.

“Peter listen to me, you are experiencing a sensory overload. I need you to stay as calm as you can.”

Peter cried out yet again and curled into a ball, pulling at his hair. With difficulty, Matt pushed Peter’s legs straight and laid him onto his back. Peter shook his head and kept mumbling;  
“It hurts, Matt, it hurts, make it stop please..”

Matt took Peter’s head in his lap and started gently massaging his scalp and running his fingers through Peter’s head. A scream rippled from Peter’s throat as he tried to scramble away.

“Shhhh. It’s okay. You’re okay.This will help. I know it hurts now, it will get better, I promise.” Peter had tears streaming from his face as he willed himself to stay still.

“That’s it, good job Petey.” 

Peter nodded and closed his eyes, trying to resist the urge to cave in on himself. They continued this process for at least an hour. The loud outside noises weren’t helping, so Matt decided they have to move to his room as quickly and quietly as possible. 

“Peter, listen to me. We are going to go to my room now, okay. It might hurt a little, but you will be more comfortable. Ready?” Matt moved in front of Peter and gently lifted him into his arms. Peter latched onto Matt and cried into his shoulder. Matt rubbed his back soothingly as he walked. He placed Peter on the bed and continued massaging.

Slowly, Peter’s senses were calming down, but every now and then Peter would cry out and grab Matt’s wrists, stopping him from his action. Matt would wait patiently for Peter to let go and then would continue. At some point Matt had gotten up to get extra strong medication, since Peter wouldn’t burn through it as quickly as advil. He had to force Peter to swallow them and then continued the massaging.

After another half hour, Peter passed out and Matt couldn’t be more relieved. He put the blankets over Peter and lightly kissed his forehead before walking out of the room.


	10. Asking Mr. Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter asks for Tony to contact Steve Rogers for him.

Peter woke up and groaned. Ugh, it felt like he had a killer hangover. He sat up and saw water and aspirin on his nightstand. Peter thanked the heavens that Matt Murdock existed and eagerly gulped the pills down. Peter changed quickly and headed into the kitchen. Matt smiled when he heard Peter approach.

“Hey Pete, how ya feeling?” 

Peter smiled as he sat in front of a plate of eggs, bacon, and toast. “Feeling better thanks, Matt.”

“I figured school would not help your head, so I’m gonna let you skip today.”

“Thank you so much Matt, you are honestly the best brother.”

Matt laughed and sat down next to Peter. “So, what are you going to do today?”

Peter set his fork down. “Well I am doing a Sokovia Accords debate in my history class, and I got put on the neg side. I am hoping Mr. Stark will let me speak to Captain America. I-I don’t know how it will go.”

“I am sure Tony and Captain America will help you out with your debate. Hey, maybe Stark will even come to speak to your class.”

Peter brightened “, That is a great idea! Thanks, Matt! I’m gonna go. See you later, bye!” 

“Bye, Peter! See you later!”

 

Peter arrived at Stark Tower feeling extremely nervous. Happy greeted him at the door and walked him to the lab.

“Hey kid, you okay?” Happy asked. Peter just nodded and licked his lips. Tony was in the lab working on his nanotech. He looked up and smiled when he saw Peter. He strolled over to them and slung an arm around Peter’s shoulders.   
“How ya doin, kid?”

“Haha, I am great, Mr. Stark. Truly great! Just fantastic. Feelin-”

“Kid, you sure? You’re rambling more than usual.” Tony inquired. Peter laughed again nervously.

“Actually, Mr. Stark I have a favor to ask of you.” 

Tony raised an eyebrow, telling him to continue.

“Well, you see… my history class is doing a debate on the Sokovia Accords; Neg vs. Aff. I got put on the Neg. side, so I am against the Accords. And I was hoping... “ Peter took a breath. “I was hoping to speak to Mr. Rogers about it.”

“Kid…” Tony started wearily.

“And I know you guys aren’t on good terms, but this would mean so much to me! It would help me understand more of what I was fighting for.”

Tony sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He pulled out his phone and dialed a number, then brought it to his ear. Tony tapped his foot restlessly until he heard a voice come on the other line.

“Hey Rogers, it’s Stark.” 

Tony listened and then looked at Peter. “I need a favor.”

A pause.

“I know. Yes, I know. Do you remember the kid in the bright blue and red costume?”

Peter wished he could hear the other side of this conversation.

“Yep, that’s the one. He is doing a debate on the Accords for his history class and would like your help.”

Silence.

“Yes, I am sure. Today, at the park? Why are you even in New York right now? Okay. No, I will not follow you. Yes, I will be putting a tracker on him, I mean you can never be too careful.” Tony breathed out a short laugh. “ Okay, I will send him there now, bye.”

He hung up the phone and looked at Peter. “Get your stuff together you are meeting him at Central Park in 20 minutes.”

Peter nodded hesitantly and grabbed the backpack he brought with him. Tony put a pencil in his backpack. “This is a tracker. Do not take it out of your bag. Do not leave the park with Rogers. If you need backup for whatever reason break the pencil in half. Understood?”

Peter smiled and gave Tony a thumbs up.

“Be safe, kid,” Tony smiled fondly.

“I will be, Mr. Stark don’t you worry!” Peter called as he walked to the elevator.

“If only it were that easy, kid. If only it were that easy.”


	11. Mr. Rogers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Peter have a chat about the Accords. Peter learns more than he knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This chapter is very dialogue heaving and some of the dialogue is right out of the Captain America: Civil War movie. Enjoy!

Peter arrived at the park and looked for a man wearing a dark blue hat and glasses. He was informed that Steve would be sitting at one of the tables near one of the ponds. Peter spotted him and took a deep gulp before walking over. He sat down across from his former foe. 

“Cap-Mr-Amer-Rogers?” Peter stumbled. He mentally facepalmed at the introduction. A smile tugged at Steve’s lips as he examined the boy. 

“Steve is just fine. And you are Spiderman, I presume?”

“Yes, Sir-Ah-Steve-I mean! My name is Peter.” 

Steve chuckled lightly “, What did you want to talk about, Peter?”

“Well, in history class we are doing a debate on the Accords. I got put against the Accords. I just… I just want to understand.”

“Well, Peter, what you first need to know is that the government thought we were-are dangerous. We did a lot of good, but we also did some bad. The government feared the Avengers and feared the damage we could do. The Sokovia Accords were made to control the Avengers. They wanted us to operate under the supervision of the United Nations panel, and only when and if that panel deemed it necessary. I didn’t agree.”

Peter nodded as he took notes on Cap’s story.

“The Avengers were formed to make the world a safer place. The Accords took away our ability to do so. The Avengers um, discussed the Accords. Some of us agreed with the Accords and some didn’t. If we signed the Accords we surrendered our right to choose. If the UN said no, we weren’t allowed to go, even if somewhere, someone, needed us. Kid, you save people every day, right?”

Peter looked up from his paper and nodded. 

“Imagine if you had to wait for the UN’s approval every time someone needed you. How many more people die? How many would lose a family member because you had to sit outside a bank and watch as robbers pulled the trigger?”

Peter squeezed his eyes shut “, A lot. Why, why would Mr. Stark ever agree to sign this?”

“Peter, Tony was in pain from what happened in Sokovia. All the loss and suffering, he thought this was the best course of action.”

“Mr. Rogers… I am so so sorry. I didn’t know what I was fighting for. I just wanted to be an Avenger.”

Steve smiled at the teen “, It’s alright, Peter. Hey, do you want to get some ice cream? I know a little place around the corner.”

Peter bolted to his feet and slung his backpack around his shoulders “, I would love to!”

Steve stood as well and together they walked to the ice cream shop, chatting the entire way there.


	12. The Debate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sokovia Accords Debate is finally here.

It was the day of the debate. Peter was stressed. Tony was coming to talk to the class about the Accords before the debate and Peter didn’t know if he could stomach it. This whole situation felt wrong… just so wrong. 

Peter sat down in his seat and tapped his foot nervously.

“Pst!Psst! Earth to Peter!” Ned called and waved his hands. “You okay dude?”

Peter nodded and looked around the class. Many kids were laughing and discussing their arguments for the debate.

“All right class! Settle down, settle down!” Mr. Bolker boomed. “Today, we have a guest speaker. Now I want you all on your best behavior. Please do not speak out of turn and raise your hand if you have a question. Now please welcome Tony Stark!”

The class cheered as Tony walked into the class. Tony waved at Peter and Peter waved back.

“Hello, class thanks for having me!” Tony started. “Now, I am here to talk about the Sokovia Accords. Has anyone heard of them?”

Of course, all hands shot up. Tony smiled “, Excellent!”

Tony continued talking, but Peter wasn't really listening. He already knew all of this information like the back of his hand. Tony explained what they were, who was against who, which countries signed the Accords, and how the Accords were beneficial.

“Any questions?” Tony said once he had finished. “You with the blue shirt.”

“What is the current status on Captain America and the others that went against the Accords?”

‘In a warehouse in Brooklyn,’ Peter thought.

“Unfortunately, I cannot disclose that information to you. Kid with the green hat.”

“How are you affairs with Wakanda right now?” 

“Ah, great question! They are helping us advance our technology and learn more about it. Unfortunately for me, Wakanda’s lead technician can be quite… stubborn when she wants to be.”

Peter's shoulders shook as he laughed into his hand. The class eyed Peter suspiciously and Tony sent him a smirk.

“Oh, Sir! Who did not sign the Accords?”

“Another um great question, yay,” Tony said dryly. “Cap, Winter Nuisance, Wanda, Ant-Guy, and Falcon did not sign the Accords. Look at the time! I must be going. Thanks for having me, class.”

Mr. Bolker returned to the front of the class. “Okay! Time for our debate! Neg on the left side, Aff on the right!”

The students shuffled out of their seats and to their respective sides.

“Now, this is how this is going to work! Each one of you will be paired against one of your fellow classmates. Whoever I think debated the best and had the better points wins the round. The team with the most points at the end wins. Listen for your name!”

Mr. Bolker started reading off who was against who. Peter really hoped he wasn’t against Ned or Flash, that would be a nightmare. 

“Peter Parker and Michelle Jones!”

Peter groaned. He completely forgot about MJ. She was worse than both boys combined. He took a chair across from her as the final teams were sorted out. They were going to be the last team to go. 

“Okay Team 1, you may begin. Aff starts.”

The first Aff started debating. It was pretty weak in Peter’s opinion. She mostly talked about how it would make a lot of people happy and feel safe. The Neg. was better, but not by much. The debates continued on and Peter grew tired of listening to people argue the Accords. He had been dealing with it for the last year of his life and bringing it back was no fun. Ned did pretty well against his opponent. He made valuable points, but missed facts and evidence. By the time it was Peter and MJ’s turn it was all tied up— typical. MJ went first.

“There were many flaws in the Accords, but it was a good thought. The Accords were prompted by an explosion caused by an enhanced individual in Lagos. The Accords serve as a way for the world to keep track of enhanced individuals. It made people feel safer and in control. No, the Accords would not actually make the world safer, but it gave people the illusion that it was. In the end that is what people want.”

Peter clenched his jaw tightly as MJ sat down. The class applauded her and Peter stood up.

“Yes, it is true that people want to feel safe. But these Accords will do anything but ensure the safety of citizens around the world. The Accords stop heroes from the one thing they do— save people. When the next alien invasion comes— yes when and not if— the heroes would have to watch the world fall apart as they waited for the UN’s approval. Think of how many lives would be lost that could have been saved. Sometimes an illusion is not good enough. An illusion can't save lives.”

“And what about all those lives already lost? What about the people of Sokovia, New York, D.C, and Lagos who never came home?” MJ stood to her feet and said firmly.

“They can’t save everyone! No matter how hard they try! And it haunts them every single day! They have to live with that!” Peter raised his voice.

“Those people are not collateral damage! The Accords would regulate the activity of superhero groups and individuals and make sure they don't do anything reckless! There needs to be laws to keep them in check!” MJ yelled.

“The Accords would solve nothing! The heroes of the world try their hardest everytime they go on the field! If I was a hero I wouldn’t want to be watched under a damn microscope all the time!” Peter replied.

“Ok! Ok! I think that is enough! That you Ms. Jones and Mr. Parker.” Mr. Bolker cut in. They both sank to their chairs angrily. 

“Alright, class since that last debate was so heated I will let you decide the winner. Either vote Aff or Neg on a piece of paper and then turn it into me. You have 1 minute.” Mr. Bolker said.

After all the papers were turned in, Mr. Bolker counted them carefully. “Ok, class! ANd the result is… a tie! Good jobs to both teams, I am so proud of you all.” 

The bell rang and the class gathered their things and headed towards the door. MJ ran to catch up to where Peter was walking. 

“Hey, great debate today,” She commented. 

“You too,” Peter mumbled as he tried not to throw up. “Bye MJ I will see you tomorrow.” 

“Later Parker."


End file.
